Ivana Kindl
Ivana Kindl je hrvatska R&B pjevačica. Na Hrvatskoj glazbenoj sceni pojavila se 2002. godine uspješnim R'N'B albumom "Trenutak istine" i već prvim singlovima ("Od svih si bolji", "Ja neću biti kao druge") osvaja prva mjesta na top ljestvicama radijskih i televizijskih postaja. Od samih početaka nametnula se vrlo prepoznatljivim vokalnim interpretacijama te modernom produkcijom koja je bila preokret na hrvatskoj klupskoj sceni. Slijede brojna gostovanja i suradnje sa mnogim eminentnim imenima hrvatske glazbene scene. Jedna od njih je i ona sa Jacques Houdekom u sjajnoj baladi "Kao kazna božja" koja je obilježila drugi studijski album pod nazivom "Moj svijet". Sa istoimenog albuma također vrijedi spomenuti veliki hit "Superjaka" koji se i danas vrti po radijskom eteru. Tu su i nominacije za hrvatsku diskografsku nagradu Porin a 2005. trijumfira na Zadar festu i odnosi prvo mjesto pjesmom "Klik", koja je ujedno bila i najavni singl trećeg studijskog albuma. Treći album, "Osjećaj", donosi lagani preokret u samom Ivaninom glazbenom izričaju. Više organskog zvuka i koketiranje sa retro pop pravcem pravo su osvježenje unutar njenog dotadašnjeg stila a singlovi "Tko se na lude kladio" i "2 leptira" ponovno se dugo zadržavaju na glazbenim top ljestvicama. 2008. godine, Ivana nastupa u drugoj sezoni HTV-ovog showa "Zvijezde pjevaju" inače licenciranoj inačici BBC-evog showa "Singing with the stars" i zajedno sa partnerom, glumcem Nikšom Kušeljom, osvaja prvo mjesto. Paralelno s tim, organizira velik i uspješan koncert "Gospel u Komediji" na kojem uz moge prepoznatljive vokale ugošćuje i veliku Josipu Lisac. Krajem godine izdaje snimku koncerta u audio CD izdanju. 2009. godine također nastupa u showu "Zvijezde pjevaju" a partnera, glumca Duška Modrinića dovodi do finala i na taj način se iskazuje kao najuspješniji mentor od svih profesionalnih vokalista koji su sudjelovali u svim sezonama showa. Jedino mentorsko iskustvo stekla je u 2 sezone "Zvijezde pjevaju". 6 godina je pohađala satove pjevanja kod prof. Mirele Brnetić. 29.4. 2010 izlazi Ivanin četvrti album PROMJENJIVA s kojeg su već skinuta uspješna tri singla OČI, NISI SAM I PROMJENJIVA. Osvaja i nagradu porin za album Gospel u Komediji. Od početka izdaje za izdavačku kuću Menart. 2011. Ivana osvaja PORIN za NAJBOLJU ŽENSKU VOKALNU IZVEDBU hit pjesme UTJEHA. Početkom 2012. po drugi put pobjeđuje u show-u Zvijezde pjevaju u paru sa Goranom Navojcem. 2012. također, osvaja nominaciju PORIN za najbolju žensku vokalnu izvedbu pjesme 'Ljubav u meni ostaje' sa Chanson festa. 2013. godine osvaja nominaciju PORIN za najbolju žensku vokalnu izvedbe pjesme 'Zamisli' s kojim je najavila peti studijski album. Diskografija Studijski albumi * Trenutak istine (2003.) * Moj svijet (2004.) * Osjećaj (2006.) * Promjenjiva (2010.) Albumi uživo * Live in SAX (2005.) * Gospel u Komediji (2008.) Filmografija Televizijske uloge * "Dodjela nagrade hrvatskog glumišta" kao izvođačica (sa Ervinom Baučić) (2019.) * "Volim Hrvatsku" kao natjecateljica (2019.) * "Kod nas doma" (2019.) * "Glazbeni Top20" kao gošća (2019.) * "Dobar dan, Hrvatska" kao gošća (2019.) * "Dobro jutro, Hrvatska" kao gošća (2019.) * "Top.Hr" kao gošća (2018.-danas) * "Poprock.Hr" kao gošća (2018.-danas) * "Koktel-bar: Igor Geržena i gošće"; "Natali Dizdar i Ivana Kindl" kao gošća u emisiji (2018.) * "Jacques Houdek i dive HNK" kao izvođačica (2012.) * "Tribute to Swing (koncert u kazalištu Gavella)" kao izvođačica (2008.) * "Zvijezde pjevaju" (2008. s Nikšom Kušeljom; 2009. s Duškom Modrinićem; 2010. gošća pjevačica (4. emisija); 2011. s Mariom Petrekovićem; 2012. s Goranom Navojcem; 2019. s Krešimirom Sučević Međeral) * "Božić u HNK: Klinci s Ribnjaka i Alan Bjelinski" kao izvođačica (2005.) Sinkronizacija * "Zvončica i čudovište iz Nigdjezemske" kao Solistica (2015.) Kategorija:Pjevačice